Information is often stored using fault-tolerant storage methods such as erasure coding. Erasure coding provides fault-tolerant storage by breaking information into “m” data columns, producing “n” parity columns, storing data chunks on “m” data nodes, and storing parity chunks on “n” parity nodes. This arrangement may tolerate “n” failures, as a ratio of data nodes to parity nodes may be generally represented as “m:n”. Despite being a robust system, if one new node is added, thus providing a total of n+m+1 nodes, the new node cannot be used, as growing the storage volume requires adding (m+n) new nodes, so that first “m” new nodes store data and next “n” new nodes store parity information. Being required to add (m+n) new nodes as a minimum to increase storage capacity of systems unnecessarily increases costs and wastes resources such as power and network bandwidth. A single new node can be used, by doing complete relayout of the data (represented either as m+1:n or m:n+1), but that results in huge amounts of data churn in systems, resulting in consumption of costly resources such as storage and network bandwidth. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for distributing information across distributed storage devices.